When the measured value of the physical parameter defined in an analogue or digital measurement signal is dependent especially linearly upon the value of the supply voltage level of an electronic measuring circuit, this is called ratiometry. In this regard, one may cite EP Patent No 0 702 207, which discloses a ratiometric transducer for which the analogue measurement signal supplied at output is directly dependent upon the variation in the supply voltage of said transducer. However, in this type of transducer, all of the components are directly powered by a supply voltage source, which may lead to high electrical energy consumption, a drawback particularly when the voltage source is a battery. Moreover, if the transducer components are integrated in an integrated circuit, the size of the electronic elements of each component cannot be greatly reduced.